


An Omega Barbarian Prince

by trixter201



Series: A royal pain in my ass [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Anna, Abused Castiel, Abused Gabriel, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Raphael, Alpha Sam, Anna is nice, Barbarian King John, Barbarian Prince Dean, Barbarian Prince Sam, Beta Anna, Beta Gabriel, Gabriel is awesome, Kidnapped Castiel, King Michael, Lucifer is an asshole, M/M, Omega Castiel, Prince Castiel, Prince Gabriel, Prince Lucifer, Prince Michael, Prince Raphael, Princess Anna, Raphael is an asshole, Royalty AU, michael is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are seen as pleasure holes to be used by Alphas in the kingdom of Novak. They were breeders and cleaners and nothing more. Novak is a kingdom of knowledge and prejudice and is led by a cruel king Zachariah. Novak is a very rich kingdom but they dont have very good wariors. </p><p>In the kingdon of Winchester Omegas are seen as equals to all. They are trained as wariors just like Alphas. The Winchesters are seen as barbarians because they raid and steal gold from other kingdoms and live on a huge island that no one can find unless they have already been there. The only kingdoms they have alianced with are the kingdom of Harvelle and Bradbury but even they dont know where the Winchester kingdom is. </p><p>When the winchesters raid Novak they are in for a suprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

Castiel was in the middle of dinner with his family when it happened. He suddenly felt very hot and colapsed "CASSIE!" Gabriel shouted jumping to his aid. He scooped up Castiel and ran them to Castiel's chambers "little brother I am so sorry" Gabriel repeated as he ran to Castiels room and placed him on the bed. Omega. It clicked in Castiel's mind. He had just presented as an Omega. Castiel was lost in a haze of lust and want and could no longer understand what was going on but he knew one thing. His life was over.

 

When Castiel's heat was taking a break and he was now cohearent Gabriel had not left him. Anna had joined them as well. "Cassie are you ok?" "Im an omega" Castiel said with sadness but he accepted it. Castiel had never thought less of omegas like his brothers did. Gabriel and Anna supported him. "Michael wants you in his office Castiel, I don't know whats going to change all I know is that your not going to like it" Castiel mentally prepared himself as he went to Michaels office. When he walked in he was immidiatly slammed against the wall bye Raphael. Lucifer and Michael were just standing behind him watching. Raphael leaned cliser and scented his kneck "you smell really good Castiel" Castiel was frozen he couldn't move at all. The other alphas seemed to smell his fear "Raphael let go of the omega whore" Michael called from behind him. "Michael it is a tradgety that he is an omega but do you really have to be cruel to him?" Lucifer scolded from across the room. "Well he is just an omega, he is nothing but an alpha fuck hole and he will be treated as such" Michael said walking across the room and slamming Castiel back into the wall. Castiel smacked his head and saw stars. 

 

"I am leaving Michael I will not watch this he is still my brother and I will treat him as such" "YOU WILL GO NOWHERE" Michael roared. "I AM KING NOW AND YOU ARE JUST A PRINCE! AND YOU WILL SHOW THIS PIECE OF SHIT JUST HOW WORTHLESS AND PATHETIC HE IS!" Michael lunged at Lucifer tackling him to the ground and they began to fight. Meanwhile Raphael had pushed Castiel to the floor and began to undress him. Castiel was still in a state of dizzyness from the hit to his head. "Please don't, Raphael no, please" He whimpered as Raphael fingered him open "You have no right to speak to me unless given permission so shut up whore" Raphael pushed in withought much prep. Castiel screamed as he felt like he was being torn apart. When Raphael finished Michael pushed in blood and semen pouring from Castiel ass guided him in. Michael rammed into Castiel's prostate over and over. Castiel came with a sob and a scream. Lucifer was up next.

 

"I am so sorry baby brother I didn't want to but Michael said he would kill Gabriel and Anna and you". Castiel nodded as he sobbed. He understood. "I want you to ride me baby brother it will hurt less" Castiel nodded and began to move up and down as he cried into Lucifers shoulded. When Lucifer finished he carried Castiel back into his room where Gabriel and Anna were waiting. "OH MY GOD CASSIE!" Gabriel wailed in shock and anger. "I am so sorry Gabriel I tried to stop them but Michael said he would kill you three if I didn't do it as well, I am so sorry" Lucifer sobbed on his kness "Get out Lucifer" Gabriel ordered coldly "Castiel needs to be cleaned up" 

 

Castiel whimpered as he was cleaned up by his brother and sister. As soon as he was clean he asked them to leave "are you sure?" Anna asked with concern "yes just go please" Castiel got up as soon as his siblings left. He winced as he stood. His ass really hurt, he walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He turned and saw the black wings that were tatood onto his back when he was 9, a sign of the royal family of Novak. Castiel was no longer family to them, they were going to treat him as a knot hole now. Castiel needed to clear his head. He put on servants clothes and put on his cape. He took the servents passages to the garden by the back door and slipped out. He ran to the stable where his horse Angel was kept. He tacked up Angel and rode out. He knew it was a bad idea he was still smelling of Omega in heat but he had to get out of the castle. Castiel kicked Angel into a trot and rode out of the castle. He rode to his secret spot where only Gabriel had ever seen besides him. 

 

Castiel sat down and took a deep breath, his brothers had raped him, he is an omega. Lucifer didn't want to rape him, Gabriel and anna still love him. What is he supposed to do now? If he went back to the castle this would happen a lot more and he would be treated like dirt. But he couldn't leave he was freaking 10 years old! Castiel hears people coming up behind him and he turned only to be overwelmed with the smell if alpha."well well whats a little omega doing out during heat recovery?" One of the 4 alphas sneered "well we will just have to show him why he should stay inside during his heat" 

***************

 

Jonn POV:

 

They had arived at the Novak beach and began stealthily walking toward the castle when John smelled an omega in distress. He signalled 5 men/ women to follow him and he followed the smell. He came across 4 alphas holding down an omega while the omega thrashed and tried to scream. John roared in anger and swung. The four alphas were dead within minutes while the omega stared at him with fear. The boy couldn't be older than 11, he reached his hand out and the omega threw himself back with a cry of fear. John looked over to beta Bobby and the other 2 alphas and 2 omegas with him. John got down on both knees and held out his hands palms up (a sighn of submission for alphas). The omega looked at him with confusion before fainting. John caught him az he fell and lifted him bridal style. He and the others with him would take the omega back to Winchester while the others finished the raid. They were already rich enough, this wasnt a necesary raid they just really hated King Michael and his abuse of omegas. John carried the omega child to his private boat and set sail to Winchester 

 

*************** 

 

Dean POV: 

 

"SAM DADS HOME EARLY!" Dean yelled to his brother that was deep in the woods taking a bath currently. "DAD!" Dean yelled with excitement as he ran towards John. John was holding an omega in his arms "Hey Dean I missed you kiddo! Where is your brother?" "He is bathing in the river" "oh ok, hey Dean make another bed in the tent you and Sam share he will be staying with you boys." "Sure dad!" Dean yelled as he ran to his tent. He set up a bed as fast as he could and was ready before his dad came in "good job Dean" his dad smiled. "Dad why do have a passed out omega?" As if on cur the omega woke up and screeched and the smell of fear filled the room making dean gag. The omega blushed and imbarrasment filled the room too. "Dean he isnt from here he is from the Novaks he can't understand us we are going to have to teach him our language" The omega looked at them with confusion. Dean pointed to himself "Dean" he said in his language "Castiel" the ome-castiel pointed to himself "castlel, castiil, huh Cas?" The omega smile at him "Cas" he repeated. That suited him just fine. 

 

******************

5 years later

 

*******************

 

Castiel POV:

 

It took him a while but Castiel was now fluent in English. Dean was nearly fluent in Enochian. Over they years Dean and Castiek had grown very close. Castiel had a crush on the young alpha that everyone could see except the young alpha himself. But what Castiel didn't know is that the feeling was mutual. Castiel at first was very afraid of everyone here but eventually he grew clise to Dean and Sam. And that just led to more and more people. Castiel was still closed off about what happened before he came to Winchester and he knew that it hurt Dean's feelings but how would they react to Castiel being a Novak prince? Or well at lease he WAS a Novak prince. They were still th Winchesters enemies. Castiel was now 15 and that was the age that everyone usually found their mates. Castiel knew who he wanted he just didn't know how to tell him. Castiel hadn't had a heat since he came to Winchester he found that Winchester had a lot of plants that when mixed prevented heats. He would need to make another batch becausr he could feel pre heat coming on to him. 

 

He pulled on his clothes "Dean im going out for plants ill be back" "Alright Cas have fun" Castiel began the walk but his heat was coming and by the time he reached the woods he was in full blown heat 'dammit should have done this earlier' but with all of his combat training lately he simply didnt have the time to go for a 3 hour walk to get plants. Castiel collapsed as he felt his heat take over him

 

***************

 

Dean POV:

 

Castiel should have been back hours ago Dean was getting worried. Castiel really shoulf have gone for plants earlier this week with his heat so close, but they never had time. Dean set out to look for his best friend, he followed the smell of pre heat and finally the smell changed and he was hit with full blown Cas in heat smell. Dean followed until he found Castiel panting on the ground "Alpha please" he gasped. Dean had dealt with meany omegas in heat but never one that smelled as good as Castiel. He was having a VERY hard time controlling himself right now. "Dean please Alpha please, know need your knot" Castil begged and he began to touch himself. Just lile that something in Dean snapped and he snarled picking up Castiel who let out a high pitched squeek. He quickly undressed himseld and Castiel and layed Cas down gently. He spreak Castiels legs and he could smell when Castiel let another wave of slick pass out of his ass. "ALPHA NEED ALPHA!" castiel wailed. Dean had time for staring later right noe his mate 'Shit mate!' Needes him to knot him "ok Cas ok " He said as he slowly pressed into Castiels wet heat groaning as he bottomed out "MOVE' castiel demanded and Dean was gone. He pounded into Castiel relentlessly revelling in the noises Cas was making.As his knot began to catch he leaned down and bit Castiel claiming him as his own. 

He would deal with the consequences later but for now he needed to take care of his mate.


	2. Admit the need of revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I just got home from traveling ugh i'm sssssooooo tired

When Castiel's heat was over Dean carried his 15 year old mate back to the tent Dean Sam and Castiel shared. Dean's family had the largest tent because they were the leaders (So they were royalty) of Winchester. Castiel knew that Dean was the crown prince of Winchester but Dean didn't know of Castiel's background. Dean walked in and Sam was not in the tent. 'ugh great now Sam either had to move out or Dean and Cas did' Maybe Sam could stay with Kevin after all they were best friends. Deans thoughts were cut off when he heard Castiel groan from the bed he had just placed him on. "Dean?" "Yeah Cas?" "Was it just your alpha instincts or did you really want me?"

 

Dean blushed "Umm" Dean saw Castiel's face fall "Its ok Dean, nevermind, I shouldn't have asked" "NO CAS! That's not it I just was nervous you didn't feel the same way." "Why would you think that Dean?" "Well you know basically everything about me but I know nothing about your past or how you even ended up in Winchester" Castiel flinched at 'past'. Dean's heart clenched for his omega, he really wished Castiel would open up to him about what made him wake up screaming and crying, or flinch away from alphas.

 

Castiel paled "Ok ill tell you" He said in a quiet almost whisper "But you cant tell anyone, the only people who know are Honored Alpha John, Beta Bobby, Beta Cole, Omega Lisa, and Omega Ellen" Dean nodded quickly "Ok well I will start with my back, Did you see my wing tattoos?" Dean shook his head no, Castiel fearfully sighed. He obviously smelled thickly of omega in distress. "Well In Novak it is a sign of the royal family" Dean stared at him with shock and betrayal in his eyes "Cas how, how could you never tell me that?!?" Dean's scent was thick with betrayal and anger that melted into worry when he saw Castiel's current state.

 

Castiel had tears streaking down his face and he smelled strongly of fear and distress. "P-please l-let me finish Dean" Dean motioned for Castiel to continue "Well I was 10 years old when I presented and I went into heat during my riding lesson. My older brother Gabriel was fearful for me, he was already mistreated for being a beta by Michael and Raphael, so how would they treat me an omega?" Castiel paused and looked Dean into the eye. "As soon as my heat broke for a few hours I was called into Michael's office, when I entered Raphael slammed me into the wall and told me I was nothing more than a whore. Then he- he- he"

 

Castiel broke down sobbing and threw himself at Dean. "HE RAPED ME DEAN!" Castiel admitted into the crook of Dean's kneck "Then Michael raped me, Lucifer wanted no part, he may be an alpha but he still saw me as his little brother. But Michael said he would kill Anna and Gabriel and me if he didn't so Lucifer had me ride him" Dean was crying along with Castiel now "It wa the least painful but the most humiliating because I got off on it too! I was still in heat!" 

 

Castiel took a few deep breaths "Gabriel and Anna cleaned me up after Lucifer took me back to my room. I asked them all to leave after I was clean, I knew it was stupid but as soon as they were gone I rode to my favorite hiding spot with it was my and Gabriel's special place. I thought everything over and was just about to head back to the castle I was attacked by 4 alphas and before they could" Castiel made a hang gesture "Your father saved me and after killing the alphas he submitted to me and I fainted. I woke up here. Apparently I woke up many times on the boat but I don't remember."

 

"Cas" "Yes Dean" "I am so sorry, thank you, for telling me" Castiel teared up and cried himself to sleep in Dean's arms. As soon as Dean was sure Castiel was asleep he went to find his father. It took about an hour but he eventually found his dad playing with Sam and Jo. "DAD can I talk to you for a minute?" "SURE DAN ONE SECOND!" John threw Sam up in the air one more time and then walked over. "Hey dad umm so I just wanted to ask you something. Sure Dean what is it? When Castiel and I are older what kingdom will be our first raid?"

 

"Ummm im not sure Dean that's 5 years from now, why are you asking?" "Well I had a kingdom in mind but I didn't want to raid it I wanted to take over" "Which Kingdom Dean?" "Novak" "Dean why would you want to raid Novak as your first? We lost a lot of people on our last raid there" "Because I think its what Castiel needs" "Why would he need to go to Novak?" "Revenge" John sighed and crossed his arms "Ok Dean fine, but you and Castiel need to train very hard, you two will lead the takeover together""Thanks Dad!" Dean yelled over his shoulder as he ran back to his tent. When Dean arrived Castiel was still asleep, he laid down next to Castiel and pulled him close falling asleep as well. 

 

*************

 

5 years later

 

*************

 

For the next few years Dean and Castiel trained their asses off and eventually became known as the best fighters in Winchester. (Which is a very good acomplishment considering Winchester is the greatest, most powerful war kingdom) Dean and Castiel were around 19 and were learning how to run their kingdom. They had to complete a trial to take over at the age of 20, Dean was a few weeks from his 20th birthday and Castiel had just turned 19. They were prepping for the journey to Novak for the takeover. If they won the battle someone from the royal line would stay and would be their king. 

Most likely john would stay behind with Sam so Sam in Novak so Sam could take over Novak while Dean took over Winchester. Dean and Castiel were practice fighting in the weapon ring. A few people stopped to watch to see who would win. Castiel and Dean were evenly matched Dean had lots of skill while Castiel had high stamina. Dean and Castiel were completely tuned in with each other not taking their eyes of the other. 

 

Dean decided he was going to pull a trick he had never used on Castiel before. He began to slow his movements and pretended to breath harder. Castiel frowned Dean was usually better than this. "Dean? Are you all ri-AG!" Castiel was knocked off his feet when Dean suddenly picked up speed again. Castiel groaned and laid back into the dirt "Asshole I am the only one who would fall for that" "I still won didn't I babe" Dean reached his hand out to Castiel who grabbed it and yelped when he was pulled in for a kiss. "Alright Cas lets go back to back and patch up your going to have a bruised ass and I got hit a few times" Castiel smiled sheepishly. 

 

When they were all patched up Dean quietly walked up behind Castiel who happened to be bent over at that moment. He grabbed Castiel's beautiful ass making him yelp and jump to face him. "Dean what ar- mmpphh" Dean silenced him by attacking his mouth teasing his tongue. Castiel and Dean groaned into the kiss while taking off their clothes. Castiel pulled back inhaling deeply and yelping when dean pushed him back onto the bed. Dean went straight for Castiels pants nearly ripping them off. "Dean" Dean growled "Alpha please" Dean began to suckle and nip down Castiel's body, Castiel whimpered as he felt slick gush from his hole. "Alpha, Dean, Alpha please Alpha please!" Castiel begged as Dean mover lower ignoring Castiel's now fully hard length. "Tell me what you want omega" Castiel shivered at Dean's extra deep voice.

 

"YOU" Castiel yelped "Want you! Please Alpha" Dean moved his face closer to Castiel's leaking hole inhaling the scent before leaning in to taste Castiel's slick. Castiel cried out when he felt Dean slurping up his slick. "Oh Dean! Please! ALPHA! Need you, need you" Castiel's voice dropped to a low whimper. "Anything for you baby" Dean said taking off his pants Dean swiped off a little bit of Castiel's slick and coated his fingers. He pressed in purposefully ignoring Castiel's sweet spot. Castiel looked up at him with lustful pleading eyes. Dean groaned and added a second finger, then a third. 

 

Castiel was panting and was babbling "Dean" "Please" "More" over and over. Dean slowly pushed into Castiel's tight wet heat groaning as he bottomed out. He tried to give Castiel time to get used to the feeling but his omega was hiving none of it. Growling Dean pulled out almost all the way only to slam back in right into Castiel's prostate. Castiel screamed in pleasure as his prostate was slammed into over and over until he came with such force he blacked out. Before Deans knot could catch he pulled out massaging his knot until he finished cumming. 

 

Dean looked at his beautiful flushed omega and began to wipe him off with a towel. When he finished cleaning Castiel he cleaned himself off and dressed Castiel in some pants. Dean put on pants as well but left his shirt off and walked outside. It was dark now but he decided to lay under the stars. He went to his favorite spot and found that Sam was there. "You know that the whole camp heard you and Cas right?" Sam snickered Dean blushed then smirked "Hey at least I can get some Sam" Sam rolled his eyes and patted the ground beside him. "So you guy are leading the raid on Novak huh" Dean sighed "Yeah what about it?"

 

"Have you told Castiel the reason that it wasn't any other kingdom?" "He doesn't need to know that Sam" Sam groaned "Well Dean I am sorry but no one knows why you requested to take over Novak as your trial" "Its no ones damn business Sam" Dean growled "Ok Dean ok" Sam sighed "I guess I will just find out when we raid" "Wait what do you mean we?" "Shit" Sam groaned "Sam?" Dean warned "What do you mean we?" Sam sighed "I am going on the raid too" Dean jumped up "What! No your not Sam your 16!!" "Dean relax i'm not going on the front lines! I am going on the Castle team with you and Cas, you know the one where you capture the royals" "Yeah Sam I know! I just! You- UGH I really didn't want you to see what is going to happen in there!" "Why Dean whats going to happen?" 

 

"Well if your going you will see for yourself" Dean got up and walked away. Dean stomped back to his tent and saw Castiel was still asleep.He laid down spooning Castiel from behind and sighed. The raid was in just a few weeks then Castiel would have his revenge.


	3. Kingdom info (you dont have to read but I recomend it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info on kingdoms for this story

Kingdoms and their specialties and their status with winchester

Kingdom--------Specialties-------Status with Winchester

 

************************************************************

 

Harvelle--------Knowledge, Farming----Most Trusted

Bradbury----- Knowledge, weapon making, war---- Most Trusted

Hel---------------War, mining, torture---------------- Enemy

Novak----------Knowledge--------------------------Enemy

Barnes----------Fishing, logging---------------- Ally

Talbot------Sneak attacks(war), weapon making---- Ally

Tran--------- Horse training, politics-------- Ally

Singer--- Hearding animals, weapon making--- Most trusted

Purgatory--- Farming, horse training----- Enemy 

Masters---- War, politics------ Nuetral 

Mills-------- hunting, gathering-------- Ally

Colt-------- mining, farmimg--------- enemy

Leviathin----- war-------- enemy

Roman--------- politics--------- enemy

Eve---------- farming, clothes making------ enemy

Turner----- animal herding, clothes making----- ally

 

Harvelle and Bradbury have been allied with winchester for generations John trusted no others, when Dean had finnaly taken over but was still not named king he allied with Barnes, Talbot, Tran, Mills and Turner. Singer and Winchester are on the same island and eventually they molded together but they kept the name Singer (Its like having 2 states in one country Singer, Winchester and Winchester, Winchester). They are considered one kingdom but they have diffrent government. 

 

Queen Alpha Meg of Masters has always stayed neutral in wars unless forced to chose sides always picking which ever side she thinks will win. (So she usually choses Winchester in wars) She is also neutral because her father Alpha Crowley King of Hel is enemies of the Winchesters after betraying them in a war against novak. The result of the war was Campbell being burned to the ground by Novak and Mary being killed. Novak has been an enemy ever since.

 

Purgatory, Colt, Eve, Leviathan, and Roman are enemies due to their mistreatment of Omegas and Wars in the past. Purgatory Leviathin, and Colt were a part of the war that destroyed Campbell. Former Queen Alpha Abbadon of Eve and King Alpha Dick of Roman killed John winchesters father Henry.


	4. Set Sail!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean set sail for Novak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in italics is in Enochian

"EVERYONE LOAD UP LETS GO!" Dean yelled to his fellow soldiers or like the 'prestigious' kingdom's like to call us 'Barbarians' ha ha. 'They don't know the half of it'. Everyone began boarding the ship readying for take off. "Dean, Dean?, DEAN!" "WHAT?!?" Dean jumped turning around "oh hey Cas" Castiel just rolled his eyes in amusement at Dean's jumpiness. "Well I came to tell you everything is ready, all we need is you"

 

 

Castiel put emphasis on 'you'. "Alright alright i'm coming" Dean said walking in the wrong direction "Uh Dean?" Dean sighed turning around "What Cas?" Castiel smirked "The boats are THAT way" Castiel pointed in the opposite direction. Dean quickly spun around "RIGHT" he stated blushing red from embarrassment. Castiel giggled and ran toward the ship both Dean and him would be traveling on. Dean being an alpha could not resist the chase.

 

 

Taking off after Castiel who was known as the fastest omega in Winchester, Castiel made it all the way inside the ship and to His and Dean's bedroom before being tackled to the bed and pulled into a hungry kiss. Castiel groaned into the kiss but was the first to pull back gasping for air. "Dean we have to lead the ships, this has to wait until later" Dean growled but pulled back knowing that Cas was right. Dean and Castiel stood up and walked on deck where the warriors were waiting for them. Their were 20 ships and then the lead ship (The one Dean and Castiel were in) each ship had at 30-40 men or women and the captain lead of the ship.

 

 

Each captain lead was selectively chosen by King John. Many of the leaders from the allied kingdom's Dean recently allied with are there as well. Bradbury brought 13 more ships each with 30 warriors on, Harvelle brought 10 ships each with 30-40 warriors. Tran brought 3 ships with 30-40 warriors. Talbot sent 7 ships with 30 warriors each. Masters sent 1 ship of 37 warriors but Dean and Castiel are not supposed to tell anyone that because apparently the only reason she sent them is because Castiel or 'Clarence' is hot. Castiel liked Meg immediately. The rest of the allies sent supplies for the journey because they have no warriors just soldiers (soldiers have about a third of the training warriors have). In total Winchester now has a war fleet of 55 ships. They had between 1,650 and 2,400 warriors.

 

 

That leaves them to outnumber Novak around 7-1. Novak has no warriors just about 500 soldiers. Dean ordered the Wolves Alliance to set sail. Charlie came up with the name at the last royal meeting. Everyone cheered when Dean and Castiel's ship set sail. with the rest of the fleet following. They had discussed which troops will fight where and Meg's ship would be joining Castiel and Dean's warriors on the castle attack. The warriors began working on the ship so Dean and Catiel went down into their quarters. "Hey Cas?" "Yes Dean?" "How are you doing?" "What do you mean Dean?"

 

 

"Well we are about to attack and takeover your old home" Castiel gave Dean a sad smile"Dean Novak is no longer my home I only have 2 people there that I care about and they probably hate me" The distance between Winchester and Novak was about 1 month travel in a regular slow cruise but it took Dean and Castiel 2 weeks due to faster travel. When they were one day away they stopped to reconvene over the plan with the other leaders. Dean grabbed a rope and swung over to the other ship next to him lead by Omega Charlie Queen of Bradbury.

 

 

"Dean!" Charlie squeaked in delight "Hiya Charlie I just wanted to remind you of the attack signal and parts of the plan Castiel and I didn't mention earlier" "Alright Dean what is it?" Charlie asked with a worried but curious tone. "Ok so when the troops storm the castle under no circumstances will anyone with black wings on their back will be killed, even if they fight they need to be captured" "Dean? Not to question the raid leaders orders but WHY?" "Ok charlie I need you to spread the word to not kill anyone with black wings tattooed onto their back, but do not tell anyone what i'm about to tell you"

 

 

"Ok Dean I promise" Dean knew Charlie always kept her word so he sighed in relief "The black wings are the crest of the royal family of Novak. Castiel is the youngest Novak prince" Charlie stared at him in shock with her mouth open "WHAT?!" Dean looked panicked so Charlie calmed down "Dean is this why you requested to raid Novak for your trial" Dean nodded Charlie looked over her shoulder and motioned an omega warrior forward "Hey can you go over to the next boat and tell Alpha Guilda that I owe her 50 gold crowns on our Destiel bet" The omega nodded looking confused. Charlie turned playfully scowling at him.

 

 

"Well Dean what do you have to say for yourself, I have now lost 50 gold crowns because of you" Dean rolled his eyes and smiled "Charlie, Guilda is your mate, you share money, and your a QUEEN, not to mention one of the richest kingdoms in the land" Charlie just punched him lightly in the arm "Alright Bitches I have to go spread the word 'Anyone with black wing tattoos must be captured and sent to Castiel and Dean relatively unharmed'" Charlie said in a low gruff voice mockingly at Dean. Dean just rolled his eye and grabbed the rope that led him back over to his own ship.

 

 

"See ya soon Charlie" "Bye Dean" Charlie said with a mock solute. Dean just laughed and kicked up his feet swinging over. Right as Dean was bout to land Castiel walked out. Dean crashed into Cas knocking him to the ground Castiel releasing a suprised yelp. Dean landed on top of Cas with Cas facing him. "Hi Cas!" Dean said with nervous happiness. Castiel just rolled his eyes smiling and leaned up kissing Dean "Hello Dean" The warriors on the boat cat called at the couple causing them to blush bright red. Dean got to his feet pulling Castiel with him. "are you alright Cas?"

 

 

Castiel just smiled tightly "I am wonderful Dean" "Are you sure Cas? you don't look too fine, well you always look FINE" Castiel rolled his eyed "Seriously Cas what's wrong?" Castiel sighed "Can we talk somewhere else Dean? Please?" "Sure anything you want" Dean followed Castiel into their room and sat on the bed. "Ok Cas whats up?" Castiel sighed "I'm just nervous about seeing my family again" "Why Cas?" "Well I hate Michael and I want to rip his throat out with my bare hands, and Raphael and I want him dead too just not as bad as Michael, Lucifer I don't know if I could ever look at him in the eye but I still love him, Gabriel... oh god Gabriel, I love him and miss him so much but he probably thinks I abandoned him but I wan't I was kidnapped"

 

 

Dean flinches at the word 'Kidnapped' and Castiel notices "Dean you know that I didn't mean it like that, I was scared but I found you and now I am so happy with you" Dean smiled nodding and motioning for him to continue. "Last is Anna, she and Gabe were my only friends I just hope they don't hate me.""Cas I'm sure they don't hate you, like you said you were kidnapped" Castiel sighed and tucked his head into Deans chest. "I love you Cas" "I love you too Dean" Cas snuggled into Dean's chest. Soon after Castiel fell asleep one Dean's chest Castiel started twitching in his sleep whimpering in Enochian

 

 

 _"No Raphael, stop please, No Michael, Please, No, STOP"_ Dean held Castiel as he thrashed in his sleep Dean has dealt with many of Castiel's nightmares so he started singing in Enochian

 

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were_

_made to go out and get her The_

_minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better And_

_anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude,_

_refrain Don't carry the world upon_

_your shoulders For well you know_

_that it's a fool who plays it cool By_

_making his world a little colder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah"_

 

 

Dean paused _"Castiel wake up sweetheart, precious omega mine, wake up, your safe"_ Castiel whimpered _"Dean?" "Yeah Cas it's me" "I was there again and Michael and Raphael, and Michael made Lucifer-" "Shhh it's ok Cas your safe, your SAFE"_ Dean knew Castiel wouldn't feel comfortable speaking in English for a few hours so he started singing Hey Jude over and over again in Enochian.

 

 

***************

 

 

Random soldier POV:

 

 

He was walking by The prince's room but stopped when he heard singing. He didn't understand the language but it sounded a lot like Enochian. (Enochian is pretty easy to identify because it it so strange and is only used in one kingdom, Novak) Why Dean would be singing in Enochian he didn't know. He wanted to know where Dean learned it. The only way you can learn it is if its taught to you by someone already fluent because it is impossible to pick up on. He continued eavesdropping and he heard Castiel singing along in some parts IN ENOCHIAN TOO!

 

 

That must be it! Castiel was rescued from Novak on the last raid or something like that. He was pretty sure that the others should know about their future omega king's origins but for now he would keep this to himself. He wanted to see what Dean and Castiel were playing at. He was going to continue listening when he heard the call, they have arrived at Novak and were getting very close. He ran back to his position after putting on his warrior 'armor' if you could even call it that. The armor was basically leather pants with a thick leather open back vest and and leather gloves. Really convient for silence, stealth, and agility. He ran back to his station and prepped for battle.

 

 

****************

 

 

Back to Dean and Castiel

 

 

****************

 

 

 _"Cas were here, Are you ok now?" "Dean I have been fine for hours I just fell asleep"_ Dean chuckled and rolled his eyed getting up. Castiel feel to the floor with an 'oof' _"ddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn"_ Castiel whined. Dean again rolled his eyes and pulled Castiel from the floor. Castiel smiled evilly _"Dean"_ Castiel said suggestive eye wiggle and a sway of hips. Dean laughed out loud and pulled Castiel into a deep kiss. _"Cas we got to go were in Novak now its time to get ready to battle."_ Castiel smiled and put on the Winchester armor plus the royal cape. When he was done Dean was ready as well so they walked out onto deck.

 

 

When they got on deck Dean turned to see all of his men lined up ready for orders and the leaders speech. "WARRIORS NOT ONLY DO WE FIGHT FOR OURSELVES! WE FIGHT FOR OUR LAND! OUR ANCESTORS! OUR FAMILIES! OUR KINGDOM! WE FIGHT AS ONE! WE DIE AS ONE! WE TRIUMPH AS ONE!" The men cheered from the ship and Castiel could hear cheering from other ships farther away Castiel turned as the ship sailed closer they were very close. Warriors started climbing down the ropes and walking toward Novak. And so it begins.


	5. Battle Your Old Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle takes place. 
> 
> Castiel has a personal battle. 
> 
> anything on italics is in enochian

Dean and Castiel began running along with the other 90-120 warriors the other warriors that were storming the Castle. They were as quiet as possible. Castiel led them to secret tunnel that led into the castle that he and Gabriel used as a boy. As they were going through Castiel dropped behind at least 20 soldiers to rest. Castiel was still recovering when he heard a woman screaming in enochian  _"LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEONE HEL-MMPPHH"_ her mouth was covered and she was restrained. The look of fear in her eyes had Castiel running forward towards the female beta  _"Shh calm yourself, we will not harm you"_ She took a deep breath.  _"What is your name?"_ Castiel could hear Dean translating to the confused soldiers behind him.  _"Anna" "As in Beta Anna Princess of Novak?"_ Catiel asked with hope  _"Yes"_

 

 

The fear in Anna's eyes when he asked her if she was the princess was unmistakable. Castiel beamed and turned to Dean  _"Tell the soldiers its the princess and she is not to be harmed"_ Dean translated and the soldiers lowered their weapons.  _"Your highness what brings you here to these tunnels and do not lie to me"_ Castiel could always tell when she was lying when they were younger  _"Beta Gabriel prince of Novak Alpha Lucifer prince of Novak, and I use these tunnels to avoid Alpha Michael king of Novak and Alpha Raphael Prince of Novak" "And why would you be avoiding them?"_

 

 

 _"Ever since Omega Castiel Prince of Novak went missing Michael and Raphael have been hurting Gabriel and I physically and verbally"_ Castiel burned with rage that caused his warrior to take a few steps back  _"Take us to him your highness"_ Castiel said with an anger that made Anna jump and lead them to the throne room. As they got closer they heard fighting in the throne room  _"YOU ARE USELESS *kick* Pathetic *Kick* STUPID BETA *punch*"_ Castiel looked in and Saw Raphael holding Gabriels arm's begging his back as Michael punched, kneed, and kicked him in the stomach. 

 

 

Anna was silently crying beside him before she ran into the room  _"MICHAEL PLEASE NO! STOP!" "Anna Leave"_ Gabriel moaned, he was thrown to the floor and kicked making him cry out _"Yes Anna leave before I do the same to you as well"_ Castiel couldn't take it any longerhe ordered the soldiers forward and they walked in Michael had a suprised look on his face before he yelled  _"LUCIFER"_ Lucifer came running in and picked up Gabriel who screamed as he was lifted. Lucifer nodded to Michael on his way out, he had obviously had to retrieve Gabriel before maybe even Anna. 

 

 

Michael turned to them and spoke suprisingly in English. "Winchester's welcome back!" "Michael a pleasure as always" Dean shot back sarcastically. Michael went up the steps and sat down in his throne with Raphael standing next to him and Anna kneeling beside Michael'f feet with her breasts touching her knees from how low she was forced to kneel. "What brings you here?" Dean spoke up again not wanting Castiel to speak up and reveal his identity yet. "We have come to challenge you for the throne" Michael snorted "And wh would be challenging me?" "My mate" Michael actually looked suprised then smug. "And who would your mate be?" He asked with interest?"

 

 

"I am" Castiel said stepping forward "AN OMEGA?" Michael looked wide eyed at Dean "Your letting your omega challenge me? Why when it is so obvious I would win" Dean kept a straight face "Well if it is so easy to beat an omega then one fight, If my omega wins you die and we take the kingdom, what happens to your other siblings is up to me, If you win you can choose my omegas fate whatever it may be" Castiel could feel the rage and worry pouring through Dean as he said this and when he turned back he could see the shock on his warriors faces 'How could Dean let his mate be taken from him?' was written all over their faces. But they did not know the full plan. 

 

 

Michael looked smug "I accept! he is quite pretty after all, he would be a fine addition to my breeders" Castiel shivered and lowered his eyes in what Michael must have thought was fear because his smile grew wider. "I will meet you in the arena in 3 hours" 

 

 

***************

 

Three Hours Later 

 

***************

 

 

The arena was full of Winchester's and Novak's and many leaders that were fighting for the Winchesters. On the East end of the arena the Wolf alliance was standing and the royals were sitting in the bleachers. On the west end the Novak's were all standing and the royal Alphas were sitting Michael with Gabriel on his lap and Anna on Raphael's lap. Now the betas in the Novak kingdom were treated like whores too. Basically your either a whore (betas), A breeder (omegas) or an Alpha. 

 

 

Michael stood up and Gabriel moved over to Lucifer where Lucifer had him kneel as it was less degrading as sitting in his lap. Castiel stood up as well. They both walked to the center arena with swords and their armor. Michael was in full chain armor while Castiel had no shirt except a leather vest on his chest and a cape (to cover his back until the middle of the fight). "Little omega, just give up now and you can be bred full of pups like the little bitch you are, ill even do it myself"  _"Not again Michael"_ Castiel snarled briefly suprising Michael before they set off in battle. 

 

 

Michael was better then anticapated but Castiel still had not shown his full strength. He wanted to wear Michael out first. Michael jabbed him in the side making him yelp in pain. Michael's sword got caught in the cape tearing a hole in it. Castiel figured now was the best time. He took off his cape and turned away from Michael and threw his cape back. Michael was able to get a good look at Castiel's back.  _"CASTIEL"_ Michael snarled to cover up his shock. Everyone was able to get a good look at Castiel's back as they circled each other. Castiel could hear he cries of shock from both sides. The Novak's that their lost prince returned. The Winchester's were too stunned to cheer anything.

 

 

Michael and Castiel continued fighting for what seemed like hours and Michael was slowing down. Castiel started to speed up and became more technical. Michael seemed to figure out he was losing and he started talking  _"So you finally found a mate? He probably only wants you for your sweet sweet ass I think Lucy and Ralph would agree"_ Castiel was trying to shake off what Michael was telling him but he was momentarily distracted and that was all Michael needed to disarm Castiel. Michael turned and pulled Castiel to him where he was behind Castiel and holding his sword to Castiel's throat. 

 

 

 _"I win little Omega and now you have to come home and I get to take you over and over again Raphael and I will take turns maybe even make you ride Lucifer again"_ Michael said into Castiel's ear then kissed Castiel's neck. That set something off in Castiel. He turned disarming Michael pulling out his small dagger and backing away.  _"What are you gonna do little omega you cant kil-"_ Castiel threw the knife and it hit Michael in between the eyes killing him instantly. The Winchesters cheered loud and suprisingly, so did the Novaks. Castiel walked over to Michael's body "May you rot in hell brother" 

 

 

Castiel started to walk away when he heard  _"Cassie? Is that really you?"_ Castiel turned and saw Gabriel standing behind him Anna and Lucifer far behind him walking slowly over to him.  _"Well you certainly look different"_ Gabriel threw himself at Castiel pulling him into a bone crushing hug  _"Come Gabriel, follow me"_ Gabriel lowered his eyes and slouched over like he expected to be beaten. Castiel grabbed Gabriel's chin, Gabriel flinched but didn't move away. Castiel raised Gabriel's chin with his hand. Castiel smiled when Gabriel's eyes filled with hope  _"I am not Michael, Gabriel, You need not fear me, you should stand tall like the amazing person you are"_

 

 

Gabriel beamed at Castiel and they both started walking back over to the Winchester side while the other royal Novak's followed behind him. The Novak citizens cleared out and it was just the Winchesters and the Novak royals left. Casteil braced himself. He had some serious explaining to do. 


	6. Then and on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up...
> 
>  
> 
> many years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up I would have made this longer but it was eaither do this or abandon the story sorry guys i hope you like it its the best I can do right now.

Castiel walked back toward where the Wolf aliance was waiting for him with Lucifer, Anna, and Gabriel walking behind him. As Castiel got closer the tension in the air became thicker and thicker. When Castiel finally reached the Wolf aliance he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Dean. "I'm so glad your ok Cas!" Dean whispered into his neck. Castiel melted into the hug until they heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Castiel turned and saw his siblings shaking under the glares they were being sent. Well except for Lucifer who stood tall. 

 

 

Castiel pulled Dean toward Gabriel. _"Gabriel this is my mate Dean, Dean this is my brother Gabriel"_ Castiel said with a nervous smile. _"Gabriel? It is wonderful to meet you I have only heard good things"_ Dean smiled at Gabriel who smiled in return, there was no tension between them at all and both smiles were genuine _"And Dean you have already met Anna, Anna this is my mate Dean" Anna smiled at Dean "It is a pleasure Dean, I'm sure we would all like to know how you came across our baby brother"_ Anna said politely Lucifer and Gabriel nodding thier heads in agreement. _"Last this is my brother Lucifer, Lucifer, my mate Dean"_ Dean looked conflicted about what to say to Lucifer so he smiled evilly _"Lucifer, its a pleasure, I have heard a LOT about you"_ Dean put much emphesis on 'LOT' Lucifer paled slightly "The pleasure is all mine" Lucifer replied stiffly. 

 

 

Castiel heard in the background from one of the soldiers "Umm could someone please explain what is going on?" Castiel had forgotten that the wolf aliance could not speak enochian. Castiel sighed and turned to face the wolves. "These are my siblings" Castiel could hear the cries of outrage and shock from the warriors. Dean raised a hand to silence the crowd. "YOU WANT HIM TO EXPLAIN HIMSELF YOU GIVE HIM SOME DAMN RESPECT SO HE CAN SPEAK" Dean yelled so they all could hear. Castiel gave Dean a thankful smile and continued. 

 

 

"When I was 10 I presented as an omega, that same day I was raped by two of my older siblings, Michael and Raphael" Castiel could hear noises of disgust. Wether they were directed at him or his brothers he didn't know. "After Gabriel and Anna cleaned me up I asked them to leave. When I knew they were gone I left the castle. I went to a spot in the woods to think about my options. I could run away or go back. I turned to head back to the castle to pack some stuff so I could run away when I was surrounded by 4 alphas who attempted to rape me as well. King John of Winchester and 4 others came to my aid and took me back to Winchester. When I woke up I saw Dean and you guys know how that turned out. " Castiel didn't notice but Dean had been translating his speech to his siblings. 

 

 

Castiel jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder  _"Castiel, may I speak with you for a moment"_ It was Lucifer. Castiel nodded and was pulled to the side by Lucifer.  _"Dean translated it all, Why didn't you tell them I-I did it too?"_ Castiel looked at Lucifer and gave him a sad smile.  _"Lucifer I never resented you, I forgave you the moment you asked for it, because it was not your doing"_ Castiel reached his hand up and placed it on Lucifer's cheek who sighed and leaned into the touch.  _"I love you Lucifer"_ Lucifer smiled. 

 

 

Castiel was pulled back toward Dean and they all started mingling. Everyone was smiling and having a good time until Castiel heard a woosh in the air. Then a sharp pain in his abdomen. Castiel heard Dean and a couple others scream/yell his name. Castiel felt as blood poured out of the wound and Castiel slipped into peaceful darkness. 

 

 

Castiel woke up in his old room in the Novak castle with Gabriel and Dean sitting next to him  _"What happened?"_ Gabriel and Dean's heads shot up. Dean looked like he had been crying for hours  _"You were SHOT cas fucking SHOT"_ Castiel guessed that he was shot by an arrow because there was a bloody arrow on the table next to him  _"Who shot me?"_ Castiel asked  _"Raphael, he's in custody now they were waiting for you to wake up before they did anything with him." "How long have I been out?"_ Dean gripped Castiel's hand  _"Four days Cas, they said you might not make it, god Cas I was so worried, we have all been coming in shifts to make sure your ok, Anna and Lucifer, Gabriel and Sam" "what about you Dean?" "Dean-o over here hasn't left at all except to go to the bathroom"_ Gabriel said before Dean could reply.

 

 

Dean gave Gabriel a playful half glare and Gabriel smirked. It looks like Gabriel and Dean are getting along just fine then. That was good. Castiel tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his side.  _"No Cas you need to stay down right now, give yourself a few more days to heal"_ Castiel nodded. 

 

 

 

Dean POV:

 

 

 After Castiel had woken up Dean really needed to talk to his father so he left Castiel in the hands of Gabriel and left. Dean found John in the library taking a nap "Hey dad" "Hey Dean whats up?" "Well I was wondering what were gonna do with the Novak royals" "What happens to Raphael is up to Castiel. Anna and Lucifer don't want the throne so that leaves it for Gabriel. Sam is going to stay here and lead Novak with Gabriel, what happens between them is up to them" Dean nodded "Does Gabriel know this?" "I don't believe he knows Sam is going to stay but he is aware that he is the new co-ruler of Novak"

 

 

"Ok thanks dad ill see you later" Dean walked back into Castiel's room speaking in english so Gabriel couldn't understand. "Hey Cas I think you should be the one to tell Gabriel that my little brother will be co-ruling together" Castiel nodded at Dean and began to speak to Gabriel. Dean walked back out of the room and ran straight into Sam. "Hey buddy where ya goin?" "Well I was going to see Gab- I MEAN CAS!" Dean smirked knowingly "Have fun Sammy" Sam blushed "It's Sam" he said with a smile and walked into Castiel's room. 

 

 

 

Dean wandered aimlessly for a couple more hours. Everything was perfect now, it would all be ok. 

 

***************************

 

 

10 Years Later

 

 

**************************

 

 

"DADDY!" twins Gabrielle and Samantha yelled when Dean walked through the door. "Hey girls" Dean smiled as he was tackled to the ground by his two 6 year olds. "Girls where are your brothers?" Dean asked Gabrielle looked down. "Caleb and Justin are with mama, mama got mad when they threw dinner at him." Dean scowled Caleb was almost 10 and Justin just turned 9, they should know better. Dean stood up and walked into the boys room "Hey guys" Dean looked at Castiel whose eyes were red from crying. "So why did you throw dinner at your mama?" Both by looked up from their spots in the corners. 

 

 

"Because mama doesn't love you anymore daddy" Caleb answered. Dean frowned at Castiel who raised his hands in exasperation "they think I'm cheating on you with your brother because i'm carrying his baby." Oh. Well then if they were going to make accusations then they had to know all the facts. "Alright boys listen up im going to give you both the talk now because your upsetting your mama" 

 

 

Both boys looked up paying attention. "Alright well you already know how there are alphas betas and omegas" the boys nodded "Well Im an alpha and your mama is an omega. Now the reason mama is carrying Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe's baby is because Unce Gabe and Sam are both betas. Male betas cant carry babies like omegas female betas can but male cant. Male alphas and Male betas can give babies to omegas and female alphas and betas. now usually males cant carry babies, but omegas are super special so male omegas can. Any questions?"

 

 

 

Justin raised his hand " So your saying that Uncle Sam and Gabe cant have a baby so mama's gonna give them a baby?" "That is correct Justin" Castiel answered Caleb looked over "How do you make babies?" Castiel coughed and Dean blushed "Ill explain that when you guys present" Both boys nodded giving their mama a hug and running out of the room saying sorry. 

 

******************

 

 

10 more years later

 

 

******************

 

 

Dean and Castiel were so proud of their kids they ended up having 3 more naming them after their friends and family. Charlie who was now turning 8, Mary who was turning 6, and Robert who was turning 5. Gabrielle and Justin had both presented omega and they were now closer than ever. Samantha had presented beta and Caleb was alpha. Alyssa Sam and Gabriel's daughter that Castiel carried had presented beta way earlier then a kid should but hey everyone was cool with their status and no one got raped this time. On each 15th birthday for Castiels children he explained his and Dean's past. They all excepted it and moved on. They were one big happy family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in honor of my friend who just killed herself 3 days ago. This was a story she requested. RIP girlfriend you were like a sis to me


End file.
